Mine
by suchamystery
Summary: Ivy can't help but feel attached to the bubbly blond. AU. female/female. Ivy/Harley, mentioned Joker/Harley.


So. My first girl/girl fanfic, ever. I'm very proud of this. I think that I for once kept them in character. XD This is in the AA category because it takes place in the asylum and they have those designs. The touching comes from the Animated Series (which is why I debated forever if it should go there because that is a major part XD) It is of course AU, and the plan spoken about isn't the one that takes place throughout the game. I feel like I'm missing something that needs to be said, but whatevz. XD  
>Warnings: girlgirl, non-graphic mentions of sexual activity.  
>Pairings: IvyHarley, mentioned Joker/Harley  
>Rating: T (will be changed to M if people complain about the (barely there, IMO) sex)<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman franchise, Arkham Asylum, or any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>Harley slams the door to the greenhouse open and unceremoniously flops down on the old red couch she had placed there earlier. It looks garish and out of place, but Ivy will put up with almost anything to keep Harley comfortable. She lets out a loud burp and grins at Ivy, and spreads her arms wide while calling 'Red' in a sing-song voice. Ivy blushes and notes that Harley's skirt is far too short for the position she is sitting in. Then again, she's not one to talk about modesty.<p>

Despite her rude behavior and that awful nickname, Ivy can't help but feel attached to the bubbly blond. Maybe it's because Harley is the only person she can have physical contact with, or maybe it's because Harley seems to be oblivious to the green coloring of her skin. Whatever it is, Ivy shrugs it off and wraps her arms around the girl, her nose wrinkling when she smells the grease of fast food on her.

"Ugh. I don't know why you have to eat such unhealthy things," she pulls away, a look of disgust on her face. Honestly, she's more disgusted by the fact Harley probably had to seduce some orderly for the food.

"Would you rather I ate a salad, Red?" There's a playful glint in Harley's eyes, but Ivy doesn't notice it as she lunges for Harley's throat. "I… was… kiddin'!" Harley gasps, pushing the redhead off of her. Ivy glares and busies herself tending to a nearby plant, her hands shaking with anger. Harley slides up behind her, wrapping her arms around the curvy woman's waist and pulling her close. "Reeeed. I'm sorryyyy," she whines. Ivy rolls her eyes.

"It's fine. Just don't joke about my babies like that," she mutters, turning in Harley's arms. She presses her lips gently against Harley's before detaching herself.

"Aw, c'mon Red, you coulda kissed me a little longer than that!" Harley groans, stomping her feet childishly. Ivy sighs and plants a kiss on Harley's cheek.

"Happy?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"We don't have time for this, darling. I have to tend to the plants," Harley's eyes narrow more and more as Ivy speaks.

"Plants, plants, plants! It's always about them! Never about me! Well, I'm sick of it! You know, Red, Mistah J would never choose anythin' over me!" Harley crosses her arms as she pouts. The color drains out of Ivy's face as she slowly turns toward Harley. The clown's eyes widen slightly and she takes a hesitant step back, her arms falling to her sides.

"Really? He's already chosen Batman over you," Ivy purrs, a satisfied smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Harley's hands clench into fists.

"No he hasn't! He loves me! Stop being jealous just because you don't have anyone that loves you!" Harley shouts back, and she instantly regrets it at the grief stricken look that crosses Ivy's face.

Ivy doesn't know why it hurts, after all, she can't expect the girl to love her. She's not even sure if she loves Harley or not, but that doesn't take away the sting. Then Harley is on her, kissing her face and pulling her close. "Aw, I'm sorry Red, you know I don't mean it - I just get so mad when you talk about Mistah J like that," Harley coos, her arms squeezing the air and the hurt out of Ivy.

Ivy can't bring herself to care because she's close to Harley. She doesn't mention how people who love you don't hurt you. She just closes her eyes and leans into Harley, breathing in the scent of greasepaint and latex. It's not as pleasing as the aroma from a flower, but it's strangely comforting, and Ivy tricks her mind into thinking she'll get to smell that scent forever.

She thinks she cursed herself when Harley leaps towards the door, smacking a small hand against her forehead. "Oh crap, I forgot, Mistah J wanted to discuss a new plan tonight! Time always runs away from me when I'm with you," she sighs dreamily, a goofy grin spread across her lips.

Ivy can't help but chuckle. "Oh, I made you laugh, I made you laugh!" Harley claps gleefully before pulling the redhead close for another hug. "See you later, Red!" She waves, and turns on her heel, her boots making clunking noises as she walks out. Ivy sighs, and returns to caring for her plants.

* * *

><p>Harley returns the next day, pouting and sporting a large bruise on her left arm that's half hidden by her sleeve. Ivy's eyes zone in on it and frowns. "What's that?"<p>

Harley looks at her arm and shrugs. "Oh, that? It's nothin'! I… uh… I was carryin' some boxes and one fell over and hit me. I'm fine though!" She nods eagerly, and as Ivy opens her mouth to argue, Harley places a finger over her lips to silence her. "C'mon, Red, let's not fight! We've gotta make the best of our time. I'm not gonna be able to visit often anymore, Mistah J needs my help," her voice lowers, "he's got a really good plan for bustin' outta this place. That means you can go back to the nice gardens in the city!"

Ivy frowns and turns away, signifying that she wants no part in this. Harley pouts. "Reeed, even if you don't want to help us, you could at least listen!" Ivy shakes her head and pushes Harley down on the couch, clearly not wanting to listen. "W-what are you doing, Red?"

"You said we need to make the best of our time, didn't you?" Red tints Harley's cheeks as Ivy disappears between her legs.

* * *

><p>"Harley, come on, you have to get up. You have to be back in your cell soon," Ivy's hands are a gentle wake up, and Harley leans into them instead of smacking them away.<p>

"Aw, Red, stop worryin' so much. I've got it covered, alright? Let's go back to bed," Harley pulls Ivy back down on top of her and rips open her shirt. Ivy's eyes widen slightly at her forwardness, but that doesn't push the thought that Harley's leaving soon out of her mind.

Harley suspects Ivy might be a little sad, so she threads her fingers through those curly red locks and pulls her close for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Harley storms in a week later, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She throws herself on the couch, burying her face in her arms and letting out a loud wail. Ivy winces and rushes over to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ivy asks gently, tugging the girl's arms away from her face.<p>

Harley looks up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Mistah J left without me," she whispers hoarsely. Ivy's eyes harden, and she wants to find that disgusting clown and show him how deadly her plants can be, but Harley starts sobbing again and pulls her out of her thoughts.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, Harley, I'm here for you," she murmurs into the blond's ear, stroking her hair soothingly. Harley sits up, staring at Ivy with wide, watery blue eyes.

"Thanks, Red," she says softly, a sweet smile pulling up her lips. "For everything."

Ivy smiles back at her and pulls her into a hug, and she thinks that for once, Harley is hers.


End file.
